


Kink Meme Fill: Consequence of Denial

by Caera1996



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: AU, Gen, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caera1996/pseuds/Caera1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard has to save his daughter, but first he has to admit he needs help, too. Jim helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink Meme Fill: Consequence of Denial

Leonard started when Jim Kirk dropped into the seat next to him.

“How you holding up?” he asked. Leonard hesitated, then shrugged and shook his head. There were no words for how he was feeling right now. Rage and disbelief and overwhelming sadness and complete and utter hopelessness were all roiling inside him, squeezing his heart and making his stomach clench.

He sighed and leaned forward, resting his head on folded hands. To his surprise, he felt Jim place a careful hand on his back.

“It’s going to be okay,” he said quietly.

“How can you say that?” Leonard asked, his voice gritty and rough. “It’s my word against hers. You and I both know no one ever believes the father. And Jocelyn has the D.A. in her back pocket…he’s drinking friends with her father. I can’t--” He stopped when his voice cracked. He couldn’t handle this. He couldn’t handle it if they took his baby girl from him. He wouldn’t leave Joanna with her. He’d take her and run. Start over somewhere…he’d make it work somehow.

Jim left his hand on Leonard’s back, knowing the gesture was appreciated. He would’ve simply shrugged it off if it wasn’t. They sat quietly for a moment. This was a difficult situation. Jocelyn had connections, Leonard was a doctor – and it was out of the ordinary for sure. Usually it was the man who was the abuser. Everyone assumed that. Hell, when the police called Family Defense and requested a counselor for an abused parent and child, _Jim_ had assumed that. Jocelyn certainly played the part well. But Jim was good at his job, and something didn’t feel right.

Acting on his hunch, he’d asked to talk to Joanna alone. And then, he realized that this was one of those situations that didn’t come up often and was met with disbelief. And now, waiting in the police station, he was banking on the little girl to set the social worker right, and more importantly, the officers involved. Because right now, no one had been charged yet, and he was completely certain that they were about to charge the wrong person. Leonard was innocent.

“It’s almost impossible to coach a four-year-old to react the way Joanna did when I asked her about her mother, and about you,” Jim replied. “Jocelyn may have the D.A. in her pocket, but you’ve got me…and I’m certain that when they’re done talking to Joanna, you’ll have the social worker as well. It’s going to be okay.” He paused, and after a moment decided to try to get Leonard talking. He was going to have to be able to talk about what he’d been going through so that charges could be filed and custody arranged.

Jim knew Leonard knew this. Working in the ER, Leonard had seen more than his share of abuse cases, and they worked together on those cases all the time. They were even becoming good friends, Jim thought. And he immediately felt guilty for being so willing to believe Leonard was the one at fault, just because that was what was common.

“Bones,” he said softly, using the nickname that only made an appearance when they were having a drink together. But that was on purpose. Leonard probably wouldn’t talk to a counselor, but he might talk to a friend. “How long has it been going on?”

Leonard shrugged uncomfortably and turned his head away. “A while, I guess. It started out small, you know? Yelling. Locking me out of the bedroom. Throwing things. She…she never hit Jo before.”

“Had she hit you before?”

Leonard remained quiet, but swallowed hard. Answer enough. Jim sighed.

 _How come you never told me?_ he thought. Jim moved his hand up to the back of Bones’ neck and squeezed gently.

“It is going to be okay,” he said again, trying to sound as sincere as he could.

“Jim, I have no idea what to do,” Leonard said, looking up at him with damp eyes.

Jim smiled softly and held his gaze, willing him to see his conviction. “I’ll help you.”


End file.
